Toadette Had An Accident
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Toadette broke her back while surfing in Mushroom Mountain. Now she's not leaving her house until further notice. But when Yoshi and Toad try to cheer Toadette up by doing things fun, it didn't work out for her. DK then came and Toadette had to make it outside to save her two buddies. (Parody of SpongeBob's "I Had An Accident")


Toad was screaming on the Mushroom Mountain, while flying on his surfboard, then headed on the mountain, which bashed his body. The word "DEAD" flashes, also making a dead sound effect.

The screen zooms out, revealing that Toad is only playing a video game with his character while surfboarding down the Mushroom Mountain.

"Aww, I got dead again. This game sucks." Toad then hits a rock, flies and screams, then bashes his body on his mountain just like on his game.

"See, that's why you must always pay attention to the mountain." Yoshi said.

"I'm listening to you, mountain!" Toadette said to the mountain. She then starts to surfboard, and he passes by Toad's legs. "Don't drink all the water from the waves, Toad."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Toad then drank water from the waves.

"Hey, Yoshi, watch me do the Grouchy Luigi." Toadette said to Yoshi, offscreen.

"Stop naming moves after me!" Luigi said, while sitting at a table drinking tea close to the mountain.

"Everybody's number one except me!" Toadette imitated Luigi.

"Well, it's true." Luigi then sipped his tea.

Toadette then laughed like Luigi, Yoshi and Toad laughed with her.

It wasn't when Yoshi stopped laughing, and gasped. "Toadette, look out for that tree!"

Toadette then had to stop laughing like Luigi, and avoided the tree with scuba diving gear on it. "Don't worry, guys. Everything is under control, cause I'm an..." Toadette then hit a log and she went off the mountain. "Experrrrt..." She suddenly paused in mid-air. "Huh, that's funny. Somebody turned that mountain upside-down." Camera then reveals that Toadette is upside-down and not the mountain. She screamed as she fell.

"Toadette! Land on your back! It'll cushion the impact of the fall!" Yoshi told Toadette.

Toadette then made herself right-side up. "Like this?"

"No, your other back!" Toad told Toadette.

"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Yoshi asked.

"Not until four." Toad replied.

Toadette then crashed into the ground and her back then breaked.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Yoshi said.

"Do it again, I wasn't looking." Toad said.

Cut to the doctor's office where Dr. Mario is checking Toadette's back.

"Well, it seems like the rear surface of your body has made a full recovery." Dr. Mario said.

"My what did a what now?" Toadette was confused.

"Your back's all better. It's really quite amazing." Dr. Mario turned an X-ray on. "It took like twenty hours to put it all back together." He then held up ice cold water. "We actually got some water and had to make it ice cold for your back. Yep, you're a lucky, lucky, lucky girl. But from now on, I'd like you to be more careful. One more injury like that and you could end up like that poor Toad there, on the Iron Back." Dr. Mario pointed at where that Toad is. His back is in the giant machine.

"Aw, man. It itches." Green Toad said.

Toadette then went outside the hospital. "You heard the doctor, Toadette. One more injury like that, and it's the Iron Back. I've been too careless back there. From now on, I am on around the clock back patrol." She then sees a Shy Guy in front. "Hep, hep, hep! Step away from the front side, I'm warning you!"

"What's your problem?" said the Shy Guy.

"Whoa, that was close." Toadette was relieved until she saw too Wicked Brothers trying to get to tennis.

"Hey, Toadette, why don't you join the back of the line? We need to get to the tennis match." Waluigi said.

One of Waluigi's wicked brothers named Wario was waiting in the back of the line.

"Why does this always happen?" Wario said to Waluigi.

"Wah, Waluigi dunno." Waluigi said.

Toadette was cringing as she held onto her back.

"Hey, Toadette!" Yellow Toad said. "You've gotta try this, girl! We finally got enough people to stay in the back of the line!" Yellow Toad then was in the back of the line.

"Next!" Green Toad said.

Toadette then ran off. Every Toad looked at her. However, Luigi appeared out of thin air.

"Is there where the line starts?" Luigi asked the Toads.

"My back's not safe out here!" Toadette then ran into her house. "No part of me is safe." She then closed the window curtain.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Toad returned from another trip from Mushroom Mountain.

"Yeah! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Toad then started laughing as they entered Toadette's house. "Hey, Toadette!"

Toad was still laughing while riding on Yoshi's back. Yoshi glared at him and he gets off his back as well as clearing his throat afterwards. "That was fun." Toad stopped smiling.

"Hey, Toadette, you wanna go surfboarding again?" Yoshi asked.

Toadette was sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the floor, with a fire flower, a P balloon, and a tiny blue mini mushroom on the floor in front of her. She had a little smile on her face.

"Hello, friends. Enjoying the outside world?" Toadette asked.

"Whatcha doing sitting in the middle of the floor like that for?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, living out the remainder of my life, in safety. If you guys were smart, you'd join me. That accident made me realize it was dangerous out there. I was really one of the lucky ones. And so I simply decided that I'm never leaving my house again." Toadette said.

"That's crazy!" Yoshi said.

"That's not crazy. This is crazy." Toad then started acting wild and crazy until Yoshi stopped him by using his hammer, bashing his head in. "Sorry."

"Toad's right, Yoshi. You saw what happened and next time it won't be my back. It'd be my shoes or my forehead." Toadette said. "I was going to go wrong against nature. I'm a Toad. What was I thinking? Walking..my Toads are sedentary."

"Just sitting in your house? Aren't you gonna get lonesome?" Yoshi asked.

"I won't be lonesome, I've got the friends I need right here. This is a Flower." Toadette then held up a Fire Flower. "And a balloon..." Toadette then held up a P balloon. "And say hello to little Mini." Toadette then held up a Mini Mushroom.

"Well, how are you gonna keep your job at Peach's Castle?" Yoshi asked again.

"No problem." Toadette then grabs the end of the long star, which is so long it stretches all the way inside Peach's Castle. "A really long Power Star."

"What about others?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm a Toad. I'll just dance around." Toadette dances and spins around.

"Toadette, sooner or later, you're gonna have to go outside!" Yoshi said.

"Listen, I told you I'm never gonna leave my house again!" Toadette said.

"Never ever?" Toad asked.

"Never ever ever." Toadette replied.

"Never never never never for never ever?" Toad asked again.

"Never ever never ever ever ever never!" Toadette said, angrily.

"Never ever ever ever ever ever ever?" Toad asked.

Toadette sighed exasperatedly and said "Never never ever ever ever ever ever..."

Toad then did the same. "Never ever ever ever..."

Toadette then had to stop Toad. "Alright, Toad! That is enough!"

"P Balloon, will you mind showing these two to the door?" Toadette made the P balloon float to the door and Toad and Yoshi then walk out of Toadette's house.

"Thank you, P Balloon." Toad said. "Guess I'll have to find a new best friend." Toad then noticed Luigi's mansion, wondering if Luigi was there.

"Hey, Luigi!" Toad called out.

"No!" Luigi opened the door, denied Toad's request, and slammed the door.

"Don't worry, Toad. We'll get Toadette to come outside and tell her that there's nothing to be afraid of!" Yoshi said.

"And that's when I punch her, right?" Toad said, while holding up a boxing glove.

Yoshi then gives a bummed look. Now him and Toad are catching fish outside Toadette's house.

"Look at the fish in the ocean. Too bad Toadette's missing out on all the fun." Yoshi said.

"Hey! I caught one!" Toad thinks he caught a fish, but it's a Cheep Chomp.

Toad gets eaten by a Cheep Chomp in the background, making him scream.

"Look at those fools. Risking their lives. Fishing. My new hobby is much more safer, isn't it, P Balloon? Dust collecting." Toadette then puts on a pair of glasses and a tiny fishing rod and waves it in the air. "I think I caught one!"

"We've got to try something else." said Yoshi, still outside Toadette's house.

Now Yoshi and Toad are brandishing up Toadette's birthday cake, and bringing it to her house. Yoshi and Toad then sang... "Three cheers on your birthday, Toadette! Three cheers for you!"

"Now you've got to blow out the candles and make a wish." Yoshi told Toadette, still inside her house.

"I don't need the wish, Flower. Everything I could ever want is right here. In fact, let's sing a song of the joy of staying indoors." Toadette then sang... "I know of a place where you'll never get harmed...a magical place...with magical charms...indoors, indoors, indoors! Take it away, Flower!" But the Fire Flower just lies silently on the floor.

"That Fire Flower has the most beautiful voice." Toad said while shedding a tear from his eyes.

"Alright, Toadette! We're gonna find something that's so dang fun that you'll have to come outside." Yoshi said to Toadette. They then went outside to do lots of fun things like... "Trampoline!"

"Ice cream!" Toad said while holding up an ice cream cone.

"Surfing!" Yoshi said while catching some waves.

"Two ice creams." Now Toad's holding up two ice cream cones.

"Ferris wheel!" Yoshi said while riding a ferris wheel towards Toadette's house.

"Still two ice creams." Toad's still holding up two ice cream cones, which are melting.

"Ground-pounding!" Yoshi said while doing a ground-pound on the floor.

"Looking for ghosts." Toad said, grabbing Luigi's Poltergust from his mansion, and getting ready to catch ghosts.

"Toad, that ain't fun!" Yoshi said to Toad.

"It is for me!" King Boo said.

Back inside Toadette's house, Toadette was still dancing, and Yoshi and Toad were watching through her window.

"Nothing's working, Toad!" Yoshi said.

"What do we do?" Toad asked.

King Boo answered, while appearing from below. "I say we float like ghosts!"

"What?" Yoshi was shocked, but angered, and told King Boo to get out. "Will you get out of here, King Boo?"

Toad and Yoshi were now hiding behind a bush and Toad was in a Donkey Kong costume.

"Now remember, don't jump out while I give the signal." Yoshi told Toad.

"Right." Toad said, then zipped up his mask.

Yoshi then opened up Toadette's door. "Alright, Toadette. You win. Stay inside forever. Yours is truly the iron will. Now, Toad!" Yoshi called out. Toad then comes out in the Donkey Kong suit and acts crazy like Donkey Kong. "Eek, it's DK! Save me, Toadette!"

"Okay, guys, really. This is your saddest attempt yet. Even the P Balloon knows that Toad's in the same costume he wore for Halloween last year." Toadette said to the three items.

Back outside, Toad was continuing to dance. "No, really! You've got to come save me!" Yoshi said.

Suddenly, a second Toad showed up out of nowhere with an ice cream cone. Toadette was startled.

"Hey, Yoshi, who's your friend?" Toad #2 asked.

Yoshi was confused. "But you're supposed to be in a DK outfit."

"I am in a Donkey Kong outfit." Toad said, and unzipped the Donkey Kong outfit. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job.

"Well, if you're Toad, then who's the other one?" Yoshi and Toad look at the second Toad who unzips his head, which revealed a real Donkey Kong underneath which scared them!

"Ah, it's really Donkey Kong!" Yoshi was shocked.

Donkey Kong then ripped out of the Toad suit he was wearing. Yoshi and Toad were screaming until Donkey Kong grabbed them, puts them in his DK bag, and repeatedly beats them. He even hits them with a banana, then beats them some more.

"This is exactly the thing I was talking about!" Toadette said, shocked.

Donkey Kong can still be seen beating the sack outside the window, he also did things like dribbling the sack and bouncing on it like it's a ball.

"Well, they were asking for it, it's not like I didn't warn them about the dangers of outside. Yes, P Balloon, I know they're two of my dearest friends in the world, but I told them, I wasn't going outside no matter what! We can do without the name calling, thank you very much, little Mini! I know, P Balloon, if I was out there, bagged by DK, Yoshi and Toad would risk anything to save me." Toadette then stood up. "And I've got to do the same for them. If I don't come back alive, P Balloon, take good care of Poochy."

Poochy then took the P Balloon, which made him flat.

Toadette looked behind her house. "Well, here we go. From the safety of my home, to the outside world." Toadette gulped and shaked as she reached for the door and opened it. Then she walked slowly. "I'm taking my first step. So far, so good." Toadette continued to walk until the wind blew a piece of paper onto her face. Toadette screamed. "Ah, dear Mushrooms! Get it off of me! P Balloon, help me, help me!"

Luigi was at the outside of his mansion watering the plants, and rolling his eyes until Toadette removes the paper off her face.

"I'm still alive." Toadette said. "I did it! I made it outside! Nothing can stop me now!" DK then grabbed Toadette.

"Is it too late to go back inside?" Toadette said, as DK took Toadette's hat off.

"It's too late." Toadette said.

Donkey Kong screeched.

"Yoshi? Toad?" Toadette asked.

Yoshi and Toad were in the bag.

"Yes, Toadette?" they both said.

"I'm sorry I caused all this. I'm not scared of going outside anymore. But I'm terrified of Donkey Kong now." Toadette said.

"That's okay, Toadette. Us to." Yoshi and Toad said, still in the bag.

"You know what I don't understand, though?" Toadette asked. We move up to Toadette's hat.

"What?" Toadette's hat said.

"What's Donkey Kong doing in the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place?" Toadette said.

Donkey Kong's eyes widen.

Donkey Kong said. "Well, it's funny you should, uh, you see, Diddy, they're on to us!"

Diddy rushes on the screen saying, "Let's get out of here!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy ride away into the sunset. Toad, Yoshi, and Toadette with her hat are watching Donkey Kong and Diddy ride into the sunset. The screen zooms out to reveal the Kong Family watching the episode on TV in bemusement. Cranky Kong turns to Wrinkly Kong and gives her a confused look. He shakes his head, and turns off the TV.


End file.
